User blog:DC Hooke/2015
Welcome to the last day of 2015. In this blog I will be retracing 2015 in News, Polls and Predictions for 2016. I will be talking about not only Just Dance 2016 but also Music of the year, Celebrities, News and Events that shocked the world. Albums of The Year 1989 - Taylor Swift Even though 1989 came out last year, Taylor Swift still had hits out from that album. These include Wildest Dreams, Bad Blood, Style and Out of the Woods. She also was the first female to get one billion views on not just one music video but two, so that's why I think 1989 deserves to be in the Top 5 Albums of the Year Made In The AM - One Direction This is One Direction's first album without one of their (former) members Zayn Malik and even though I don't really listen to One Direction I think it was a great album after a big shock at the start of the year and many other things that happened with them during the year. Purpose - Justin Bieber Justin Bieber has really picked up his act after all of his young adult times and has made a very good album. The thing that was funny about it was that Selena Gomez released and album about him and how much she hated him and Justin made an album saying "sorry" ask another time to get back. Revival - Selena Gomez I would say that this was the best album of the year because of how much effort and heart she put in this album and I love every song on the album. I can't even choose a favourite it was so good. I put this list in no particular order but that is up there with 1989 and speaking about 1989 I loved Selena playing a character in Bad Blood. Blue Neighbourhood - Troye Sivan ''' I love Troye Sivan's Youtube Channel, Style and especially his music. He has released two Eps and on December the 4th he released his high anticipated album. This album is an alternative type of music and this genre is unique to every artist that sings it like Marina and the Diamonds is different to him same as Melanie Martinez and Lana Del Rey Honourable Mentions '''Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez: First on the voice now a smash it artist. It was a hard choice to put it in or not but sadly just didn't make it Froot - Marina and the Diamonds A great album I haven't really listened to it but I have heard it is amazing Confident - Demi Lovato This was the hardest decision to put it in the top five or not. I love the song Mr Hughes from the DLX album and the two hits Confident and Cool For The Summer. 1989.png am.png purpose.png revival.png blue.png Crybaby.png froot.png confidents.png Celebrities It was a big year for celebrities. This year youtubers were classed as celebrities, flim makers, singers and even authors with over ten Youtubers writing books these people include Tyler Oakley, Miranda Sings, Connor Franta and Zoe Sugg (Zoella). There was a lot of feuds between celebrities this year with Taylor Swift writing a song about Katy Perry and we all know even though she is my wife all the songs she writes about people, are people she hates. Another feud was with Taylor Swift again and Nicki Minaj (but they are friends now) this one was about the VMAs and Nicki threw shade at someone starting with a T and ending with a Swift but it was resolved. Adele released a record smashing album with only one hit but everyone seemed to love it. Taylor Swift (again) went on tour and got lots of money which I got none of and started cheating on me with Calvin Harris. I will see you in another hour Tyler.png 1416843802 taylorswiftamaperformance.gif Miley.jpeg Poll For Best Album Favourite Top 5 Album 1989 Made In The AM Purpose Revival Blue Neighbourhood